Luck be a lady
by C.R Reynolds
Summary: Cassandra Roberts, is more than just a beautiful woman, she is a CIA assassin, number 607, she is a walking example of "if looks could kill?"


Cassandra entered the hotel casino wearing a red dress with a slit down her right thigh. She walked confidently over to the gentlemen and began to flirt.

"hi im Cassandra Roberts . miss Cassandra Roberts "

his eyes worked her over from head to toe, admiring her black heels to her strong legs that was exposed by the slit in the front of her gown, and up to her cleavage exposed at the top of her dress, her lipstick was the kind of cherry that he just needed to taste.

she walked over, not waiting to be asked, and took his hand and very slowly and sensually blew on the dice. she motioned with her eyes to roll.

"seven" the dealer announced enthusiastically.

"well how about that Mr..."

"Selvesterson, John Silvesterson. and i'd love to buy you a drink my dear." he said coolly as he called for the barman.

"yes sir"

"a rum and the lady will have.."

"Captain Morgan" she said

"how do you take it?" john said trying to be coy. "with water or Pepsi"

"no...straight up...with twist" she said as both john and the barman looked her over astonishingly.

they had their drinks and several others, Cassandra was always careful not to consume the whole drink. she would wait till john was not looking and spit it back in the glass.

...

In the hotel room john said "well luck was a lady tonight" as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her firm backside. she quickly pushed him away.

"what the hell" john barked in an irritated voice.

"a gentleman always offers a lady a glass"

"oh i forgot my manners." he said as he turned to open the bottle of champagne he bought to celebrate his winnings.

as he turned she slipped out of her evening gown down to a black thong. she then walked up to him and began to kiss him... she moved him over to the bed and immediately tied his hands to the bedpost. she then began to slowly kiss him. first lips, under chin, down his hairy chest, his abs then down to his less than ample manhood, she took him in her mouth and began to caress, and hum,feeling him grow in the vibration of her voice.

his moans and groans became more intense. he pulled on the handcuffs in a futile effort to free himself and push her head down. Upon hearing this she stopped and licked up his shaft consuming the enjoyment that had began to form.

"why did you stop" he wined

"i want to play a game"

"what game"he asked getting frustrated

"the heaven game"she responded with a sinful smile

"you see..."she commented as she removed her Baretta from her bag. "i'm the closest thing to heaven you will ever see" she continued as she walked over and climbed in bed straddling him.

"so I will give you heaven and this..." she said pausing to lick the beretta and place it on his chest

"will send you to hell."

"what do you mean"he said, heart pounding.

" let's see how long you can stay in heaven!" she said as she penitrated herself with his manhood, she saw both the terror and the thrill in his eyes.

slow motions up and down, then she would twist. his moans of fear soon gave way to pleasure. she felt him begin to fill her more. she leaned over and grabbed the bedpost pressing her breast to his face, she shrieked with pleasure and terror. knowing the confused feelings she caused him made her feel extremely sexy, she slapped him,grabbed his hair and and began to move her body as if she was a rodeo cowgirl, the flow of pleasure crashing into her at each thrust,harder and harder faster and faster.

John was powerless to stop her from causing him pleasure,looking at the angel glistening in sweat while at the same time seeing the hell that had fallen off his chest and on to the bed. he could feel the cause of his death rub against his right side as she caused his life giving power to build up. he knew that his climax would bring his doom, he tried to resist

"NO NO" he grunted

"YES YES YES!" she shouted in a pleasurable response. wave after wave of pleasure continued to thrust into her build up exploded into a joyful ending.

YESSS AHHA GOD YES FUCK YES!" she exclaimed as the pressure released from her, she quivered. then reached down and when her breast touched john's face he could with stand it anymore and blew his last chance at life..

laughing to herself Cassandra picked up the gun from the side of the bed, moving her sweat drenched hair out of her face...

"No No No" he shouted until Cassandra put the barrel of the Beretta in his mouth.

"what i can't hear you" she said mockingly

"what was that you said to me...Luck be a Lady?..."

BANG.

Cassandra Roberts will return


End file.
